


The Lovers

by ajrushingaway



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Minor Beauregard/Yasha (Critical Role), Minor Fjord/Jester (Critical Role), Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrushingaway/pseuds/ajrushingaway
Summary: I would like to apologize I know this chapter is pretty short. I promise they will get longer, this is me just testing out the waters and putting this out here. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Night Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize I know this chapter is pretty short. I promise they will get longer, this is me just testing out the waters and putting this out here. I hope you all enjoy!

The blistering heat of the midday sun shone down on the Mighty Nein as they traveled across large hills on the way back to Zadash. Mollymauk rode on the back of one of the horses along with Fjord and Beau. Caduceus was driving the cart with Yasha at his side. Jester and Nott were inside tending to a passed out Caleb. He lost a lot of blood on their last battle earlier that day, but Jester assured everyone that he would be okay after rest. She and Caduceus had used all their spells which left Caleb to have to recover the old fashioned way. At least until morning. Molly rode at the back of the cart, keeping an eye on the wizard who lay unmoving against the wooden cart floor.

The group traveled until sunset before setting up camp. Without Caleb's thread they had to be more careful than usual. The cart stayed close to the camp where those keeping watch could easily see. Caduceus managed to scrounge up some roots and herbs for food, as Beau and Nott hunted down a boar for some meat. Molly had made himself comfortable against Yasha, his eyes fixed on the cart where Caleb lay unconscious.

“We almost got our asses handed to us today.” Molly said casually as his large friend gently braided his hair back and out of his face. Yasha gave a small nod and a soft noise of agreement. “I’m glad we all made it out mostly okay.”

“Mostly.” Yasha teased as she gently pressed on a wound that Molly had on his side.

“Hey!” Molly swatted away her hand with a pout. “That still hurts.”

“Yeah? What about now?” Yasha asked as she pushed it again.

Molly kept swatting her hand away laughing and cussing, his tail moved to swat her playfully.

“Okay you two can quit flirting.” Beau said in a grumble from across the campfire. The monk sat crossed legged with her arms folded. Clearly sulking. “It is getting gross.”

Molly grinned as he leaned back on Yasha. “Jealous? Don’t worry Beau, I’m not her type.” He said casually. “Right Yash?”

She just snorted and poked his side again.

Most everyone settled in for the night, with Yasha and Beau taking the first shift but Molly hardly slept. He kept having nightmares, nothing different from the usual waking up under dirt again. Molly kept having to remind himself the ground was below him, not around his body. All too soon it was Mollymauk’s turn for watch. Yasha nudged him gently and convince him to get up.

“Nott isn't feeling well, so you are alone for this. Are you okay with that?” Yasha asked in a drowsy voice.

After a short sigh Molly sat up. “Yeah, wasn't getting much sleep anyways… Get some sleep.” Molly gave her a brief kiss on the forehead as he stood.

“If you need I can stay up with you so-”

“No, no. Go to sleep, I’ll be fine.” He assured her with a soft smile. “Get to sleep.” Molly tugged on his boots and made his way to the fire. He threw in some nearby sticks and twigs for good measure. Not that he needed the firelight, but he knew the others would appreciate the heat.

Luckily some clean water was set near the cart for Caleb's wounds. Yasha or Beauregard must have changed it before switching shifts. Molly took the rag from the bucket and rung it out. He carefully climbed into the cart, careful not to shift anything to much. Caleb's coat was laying over him like a blanket. He pushed it aside gently to take a look at the wound. It had some bandages around it that still looked fairly clean So instead Molly focused on the smaller wounds that were already scabbing over. Molly could tell that some of these would be joining the collection of scars that Caleb already had. Caleb didn't have nearly the number of scars Molly did, but he had quite a few.

Molly worked quietly, only shifting clothes slightly when needed. Caleb would let off the occasional groan, but didn't seem to wake. The tiefling moved carefully out of the cart to dispose of the rag, ringing it in the bucket. Caleb seemed to be doing better, his breathing was normal at least. It was pretty cold, so the human was probably cold. Molly climbed back into the cart, taking his large eyesore of a coat off and in one swift movement laid it over Caleb's as a second layer of warmth. It wasn't until after he had done so that he noticed that Caleb’s eyes had opened and were fixed on Mollymauk.

“Well look who is back from the land of the dead.” Molly joked with a small grin. “How do you feel?”

“Like hell if hell was shit on.” Caleb said dryly, shivering a bit as he pulled the fabrics closer.

Molly grabbed Caleb's flask from nearby and offered it to him. Caleb snatched it, quickly drinking the water. “Are you well enough to eat? There are leftovers from the stew Caduceus made. I could warm it over the fire.”

“Nein, my stomach still feels awful… Probably because I have a huge gash in it right now.”

Molly laughed with a wide smile. “Yeah, that’ll do it. Just let me know what if you change your mind. You and Nott were hurt pretty bad back there. She is resting right now, though we had to fight tooth and nail to get her to sleep. We all had to promise to keep an eye on you until our clerics were able to heal you up.”

“Thank you for getting her to rest. I know she worries.” Caleb said softly. He shivered some more as he huddled into the coats. “Scheisse, it's really cold.” The wizard muttered.

“Sorry, I can only bring the fire so close. However if you willing I do have some heat to share.” Molly wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer. “Just offering.”

Caleb gave off a slight blush that Molly could barely make out in the light of the fire. “No thank you.” The human said as he even shifted back a bit. 

Molly laughed and leaned back. “You gave us a scare back there. Yout go down very easily. With two clerics you would think we could keep you alive. Guess not.” Caleb only replied with a soft tired laugh. “Seriously, we can’t lose you Caleb. You need to be more careful.”

“That's not always an option with how some of your plans work out.” Caleb said dryly. Molly couldn’t help but laugh, glad to see the wizard already feeling better.


	2. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Caleb talk. Caleb clearly isn't in the mood for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, life has been crazy but I finally am able to release chapter 2!

The bar was too loud. The bars are always too loud. It is ridiculous that Caleb allowed the noise to bother him, yet here he was petting Frumpkin to calm his nerves. The slender tabby’s purrs were soft rumbles as Caleb ran his fingers through his familiars soft fur. It was a calming sensation. Frumkin's soft purring was grounding, giving something to focus on. He jumped slightly as a sudden blur of blue came into his view.

“Cay-leb~!”

Jester is a sweet girl but she is far too loud. Caleb takes a deep breath to mentally brace himself before speaking.

“Yes, Jester?”

“So, I know that your thing is coming up, and I was thinking maybe we should tell Duceus just in case something happens to me and you need someone to help you.”

His thing. Urg. He didn’t need a reminder that. He didn't need a reminder about his period. Jester had a ritual spell but even that had its side effects. It didn't always last the duration or caused his beard to thin. Maybe she was right. Maybe Clay would have a way to help.

“Ja, we will talk later,” Caleb muttered quietly. He took another large swig of his drink. “This is not something I want to talk about in public.”

“Well, duh Cay-leb. I just wanted to let you know. Everyone else knows but him and it is best not to blindside him when-” Caleb set his mug down just a bit too hard, drawing some nearby attention. Some people to briefly glance over but they quickly looked away. Jester seemed a bit shocked even.

Caleb sighed as he rubbed his face. “I will tell him when I am ready Jester. When I think the time is right. I know you are only trying to help but it is not like this is an easy thing for me to talk about.” He stood, leaving a silver on the table for the barmaid.

Jester nodded slightly as she watched him move. “Alright, Caleb… I'm sorry. I am just trying to help.”

“I know Jester. I will talk to him when I am ready. I still have a few days until...then.” Caleb tucked his hands into his pockets, heading upstairs. “If Nott asked, I went upstairs.”

The wizard snapped his fingers causing Frumpkin to appear on his shoulders. It was a comfortable weight as he worked his way up the stairs. His sore legs vaguely protested and strained with every movement. 

~~~~~

Mollymauk watched Caleb stand, say something to Jester and leave. Jester seemed a bit upset, but then again so did Caleb. It didn’t take long for Jester to return to her peppy self bouncing from friend to friend. It wasn’t long before Jester made her way to them and finally plopped down beside him with a dramatic sigh.

“Mooolly! Everyone is being so moody today, please tell me you are not being a wet towel too.” Jester gave a cute little pout as she rested her head on their shoulder. They gently gave her head a pat as he shifted to make sure that Jester could be resting comfortably against their shoulder.

“It has been a long day my dear. Just let them get shit-faced and they will come around.” Molly took another swing from his drink. “What happened with you and Caleb?”

Jester rolled her eyes a bit. “I was trying to help him, ya know because of that thing coming up. I was like ‘hey, maybe you should talk to Deuces because maybe he could help’ and he got all pissy and left.” She sighed softly and crossed her arms. “I was just trying to help Molls…”

“I know Jester but you know that it is hard for him to talk about that.”

“That's why I was trying to help!”

Molly patted her head. “He will tell Clay in his own time. This is something he has to choose to do.” The tielfling stood and stretched, setting the empty mug of ale on the table. “I think I am going to head to bed thought Jest.”  
Jester whined in protest. “Molls don’t leave me!”

They smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Just go talk to Fjord, you may be surprised.” A grin split on her face with her tail flicking slightly behind her. They exchanged the grins before each marched off their separate ways.


	3. A Shared Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollymauk goes to grab their cards but instead finds Caleb curled up in pain. They have just the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has waited for an update. Life has been stupid crazy and I haven't had a personal laptop to work on. Now that I do, here is chapter three! Enjoy!

The sounds of the tavern faded into soft background noise in Molly's mind as they made their way upstairs. They knew Caleb was already up here but hopefully, he wouldn’t mind Molly turning in early. Molly gave a few quick raps to the door before entering.

“Don’t mind me I'm just going to turn in for the-” Molly stopped as they saw Caleb curled up on his bed. Anyone without darkvision wouldn’t have been able to tell Caleb’s shoulders were shaking. Molly shut the door quietly then walked over. “Caleb.”

Caleb was curled up clenching his stomach like he was in pain. They could smell the distinct stink of blood. Molly feared that Caleb's old wound had somehow reopened. Then he thought about what Jester was pestering Caleb about. Suddenly all the dots connected in their mind.

Molly knelt next to the bed and gently pushed back Caleb's hair. “I know you probably don't want me here right now but we just need to do a few things then I’ll leave you alone, okay?”

Caleb let off a pitiful noise and moved slightly into the touch. Caleb was running slightly hot under Mollys touch. They felt awful for their human friend having to deal with a period.

“I know,” Molly cooed softly “First things first, do you have any of that potion left to help with the pain?”

“Nien. Beauregard had used the last of it.” Caleb frowned. “By the time we got into town, I wasn’t feeling well enough for shopping.”

Molly sighed. “Alright. Tomorrow one of us can go get that. Have you taken off your wraps?” Caleb didn’t reply. “Caleb you need to take them off. Come on, up you go.” They helped the Zemian sit up and began to take off his coat. “Look if you want I’ll step out or turn around or whatever makes you comfortable but if I don’t make you take them off then Nott will actually kill me.”

Caleb gave a half-hearted huff as he began to take off his book holsters. “I am alright if you stay in here, but just- turn around. I would rather you not watch.”

Molly quickly turned away, rocking their body weight as they listened to clothes shift. They knew it would take a while for Caleb, it always did. This wasn’t an unusual routine for the two at this point. Ever since Clay had joined the group, sleeping arrangements changed slightly. Fjord much prefers the quiet gentle hearted firbolg to Molly. It worked out in the end since Clay doesn’t know about Caleb's periods. Though now that one was happening it would be harder to cover up as the firbolg had a crazy strong nose and would surely ask what is wrong if he catches a whiff of blood.

“Mollymauk, I am done.” Caleb's soft voice cut through their thoughts, promptly ending them.

Molly turned around and offered a small smile. They glanced over to where Caleb had placed all his coat. On top were bandages covered in illusion runes that Caleb used to keep his chest hidden. Molly moved to Caleb's side and gently touched his back. “How does your back feel?”

“Sore.” Caleb sighed as he laid on his side. “But not the worse it has ever felt.”

Molly frowned as he moved to his stuff. “You don't have to take your shirt off, but at least lift up the back.”

“Nein, I am fine Mollymauk. Really do not wor-”

“Mr. Caleb you know I am going to win this argument so don’t even try.” Molly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a clear crystal bottle with thick massaging oil inside. “Besides, now that I don’t perform I never need to use this. I would rather you use it than let it go to waste,” Molly hummed as they made their way back to the bed. “Now, on your stomach and roll up your shirt.”

Molly could see Caleb roll his eyes before he stiffly rolled over. They helped the wizard roll up the back of his shirt without exposing his chest. This would be easier if Caleb didn’t have his shirt on but he didn’t want to force Caleb to remove his shirt. Molly stood off to the side of the small bed and offered the vile to Caleb. “Would you like to heat it up?”

Caleb gave him a funny look until he realized what they were holding and took the bottle. They could hear the wizard mutter some arcane words as the skin around the crystal bottle began to glow, heating the oil slightly. After only a few seconds the glowing stopped. Caleb felt over the bottle before judging it warm enough to hand back to Molly.

“Thank you, Mr. Caleb.” Molly smiled as they poured some of the oil on their hands and got to work. Molly started with soft touches, running the oil over Caleb's back and finding the most tender spots. Many years of helping Yasha with muscle cramps has given Molly the skills to deal with similar pains. Caleb gave off weak noises whenever Molly pressed into a sore spot. Each time they softly apologized as they massaged the pain away.

Once the knots were worked out of Caleb's back Mollymauk shifted so they could just gently rub the tender skin. Caleb seemed much more relaxed with his face now nestled into the stomach of Frumpkin who was purring softly.

“Is that better?”

“Ja, thank you Mollymauk,” Caleb spoke softly “That feels much better.”

Molly gave a crooked grin, “What can I say, I'm good with my hands.” Caleb's reply was an irritated groan but from behind the fur of Frumpkin Molly could tell he was smiling to himself.

“I'm going to head back down for a drink. If you need anything just send me a message okay?” Mollymauk gave Caleb's head a quick kiss before he stood. “Goodnight, Mr. Caleb.”

“Gute Nacht, Mollymauk.”

Molly grabbed their tarot cards from their bag on the way to the door. As they grabbed the doorknob they snuck one last glance to Caleb. The human had shifted his shirt back down and had moved to lay on his back. Frumpkin was now settled on the man's stomach, purring and kneading softly on Caleb's flesh. The tiefling felt a calm, almost domestic feeling wash over them as they watched. Blood rushed to their face as they quietly shut the door.


End file.
